


bad boys get what they deserve

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Raw Sex, cross dressing, dom/bottom!jaemin, just jaemin slapping jeno’s dick, light cock torture, light edging, sub/top!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: Jeno gets jealous when he saw Jaemin talking to Yukhei. feeling a bit bratty, he gets back at him by flirting with another guest, making Jaemin mad.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	bad boys get what they deserve

“Jeno, are you ready?” Jaemin peeked through the small crack of the closet door to see Jeno already slipping his blazer on.

“Yeah I’m good to go.” He saw Jaemin enter the door through the mirror of the walk-in closet and was mesmerized at the sight.

Jaemin was wearing a spaghetti strap satin dress that was tight around his torso, which accentuated his thin waist and perfect hips, and the skirt flowed down to his feet, slits on either side of his legs that went up to the top of his thighs. The color was champagne which brought out the beauty of his slightly tanned skin. His neck was designed with a small pendant that easily reflects the lights because it was coated with tiny diamonds. It laid softly on his chest which was exposed from the low cut of the dress.

“Do I look good?” Jaemin asked, turning around while still looking at Jeno over his shoulders.

And  _ oh my _ , the dress was backless. Jaemin’s back is exposed right above the curve of his ass.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, babe.” Jeno said as he walked towards Jaemin, resting his hands on his hips and lightly kissing his shoulder.

“Mhm. Thank you, love. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Jaemin rested his back on Jeno’s chest while the latter kept his hands intertwined on Jaemin’s tummy. They stayed like that for a while. Staring at their reflection, softly swaying side to side with Jeno leaving feathery kisses on his slender neck.

“Baby, we have to leave.” Jaemin tapped on Jeno’s hands to release himself from his grip.

“But you smell so good.” Jeno said, burying his face deeper on Jaemin’s neck. “Can’t we just stay home?”

“Oh hush you,” He spun and faced Jeno, “you know how Dad is. I promise we’ll go back as soon as we can.” Jaemin said while unbuttoning the top three buttons of Jeno’s dress shirt and straightening the creases.

“Do you want to stay here? I can just go there for a few hours and excuse myself to come home right away..”

“And let that douche Yukhei hit on you? No way.” Jeno scoffed and pulled Jaemin closer, hands travelling from his waist down to his plump ass.

“Hmm. Baby looks a bit jealous.” Jaemin grinned and bit his lip. “Such a shame that we have to wait until we get home.” He cupped Jeno’s cheek with one hand while the other slid down to palm his crotch.

“But you better behave later. Are we clear, baby?”

“Y- Yes.” Jeno stuttered.

“Yes what?” Jaemin pressed his palm harder on his bulge, clearly enjoying his boyfriend being under his command.

“Yes,  _ mommy _ .”

“That’s a good boy.”

  
  


—

  
  


Once they arrived at the venue, Jaemin was already greeted by several people and immediately got pulled away from Jeno. He sighed as he walked towards the bar, still keeping his eyes on Jaemin.

Not even two glasses of whisky down, he saw Yukhei walk towards Jaemin, excusing him from his friends. It seemed like the taller man wanted to talk privately because they slowly walked away from the group with Yukhei slyly snaking his hand around Jaemin’s waist. They walked to an empty high top table in the corner and talked.

Jeno gripped his glass tighter, jaw clenching as he felt possessiveness take over him. Yukhei can’t seem to take his hands off his boyfriend. But he took a deep breath to calm down, reminding himself that he must be in his best behavior tonight. So he continued to drink while still glancing at the two.

After a few more drinks, he looked back at the two to see them talking with three older men who he recognized as Jaemin’s dad and his business partners. Yukhei and Jaemin stood side by side with Yukhei still keeping the latter in his hold. He watched them laugh along whatever they were talking about. And he felt jealous.

Jealous because he always knew Jaemin’s dad never liked him for his son. And Yukhei was exactly the person he’d want for Jaemin. A handsome, rich young man who is soon to be CEO of their company. Of course.

Jeno tried to suppress the anger bubbling up in his chest by drinking shot after shot.

“Woah there big boy. You look like you’re being chased.” The person beside him said. He turned to his right and saw a pretty, fairy-looking guy.

“Do I know you?” Jeno asked, not really in the mood to talk.

“Oh right, sorry.” He chuckled, “I’m Renjun.”

“Jeno.”

“So, rough night?” Renjun said as he raised his hand to order a drink. Jeno stared at him for a while. He was wearing a simple dark blue long gown that looked perfect with his silver hair. He looks pretty. But not as pretty as Jaemin, he thinks.

“Nah. Just.. thinking about some things.” Jeno shrugged. His eyes averted to Jaemin who was still busy chatting with the same people.

“Hmm. Well, how about we get those things out of your head?”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Talk about random things. My crush has been flirting with someone else since the party started and I want to get my mind off him.”

And that’s what they did. They told each other stories about themselves. Renjun found out that Jeno’s boyfriend is the one his crush has been flirting with the whole night. Though Jaemin didn’t really flirt back, they still felt jealous but eventually just laughed it off and forgot about them.

The two of them were laughing about some embarrassing experience Renjun told when Jeno’s eyes met Jaemin’s piercing ones. Still feeling mad and jealous, he glared back at him and turned his eyes back to Renjun who was apparently holding his left arm.

A few moments later, Jeno felt a hand on his wrist.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt but we have to leave now.” Jaemin said to Renjun.

“But we’re still talking. Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to suddenly intervene in somebody else’s conversation?”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to be flirting with somebody else’s boyfriend?” Jaemin spat back, mimicking Renjun’s tone but with more sarcasm.

“Come on Jeno.” Jaemin pulled him off his chair and dragged him to the exit.

“But we were just talking!” Jeno argued.

Jaemin halted and whipped his head to face Jeno.

“Stop being a fucking brat and follow me.”

Jeno flinched and cowered at his boyfriend’s gaze. He sighed. This  _ is _ going to be a rough night.

—

The whole car ride was silent. Jaemin still has a scowl on his face with his arms crossed while Jeno fiddled with his fingers.

Once they arrived, Jaemin immediately got out but stopped at the door to wait for Jeno.

“Wait for me upstairs. You know what to do.” 

Jeno felt his heart race. He knows exactly what to do and that is to just wait for Jaemin and prepare all the things they need. His head hung low as he made his way to their room, feeling both nervous and excited.

—

The door flew open and revealed Jaemin who had seemed to calm down, but was obviously still angry.

Jeno was on the bed still in his clothes because he knows Jaemin likes undressing him. He was kneeling at the side of the soft mattress with his hands intertwined behind his back, waiting for the latter to make his move.

Jaemin made his way in front of Jeno. The slow clicking of his heels made him uneasy.

When he reached the bed, he lifted his right leg to rest his knee gently on Jeno’s crotch while his hand grabbed his chin, fingers clawing on his cheeks.

“You’re really testing me, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin gritted his teeth. “What were you doing out there, huh? Flirting as if mommy wasn’t in the same room as you?”

Jeno stayed silent, trying to pick up words while controlling his tears. He felt Jaemin’s knee push harder on his clothed cock, and it hurts  _ so good _ .

“Answer me. Nono is being a bad boy right now. I might have to punish you worse if you don’t say a word.”

Jeno gulped. “N- Nono was jealous. Mommy wasn’t giving me attention and let Yukhei hold him. ‘M sorry.” The poor boy sniffled and let out a few tears.

Jaemin softened for a moment, suddenly realizing that he had been ignoring him the whole night. But it was only because his dad wouldn’t let go of him and no matter how many times he pushed Yukhei’s hand away, his grip just got tighter around him.

“Still doesn’t mean you can go and flirt with somebody else.”

Jaemin started to unbuckle Jeno’s belt and was about to go behind him to tie his hands with it when he thought of something.

“Hmm, you know what? I won’t tie your hands.”

Jeno almost sighed in relief thinking he could touch him this time, but Jaemin spoke again.

“But still no touching. Not even yourself. Keep your hands on your sides, understood?” A menacing smirk appeared on Jaemin’s face when he saw Jeno’s eyes widen. He knows the latter can’t control his hands when they have sex so he always has to tie him up or hold him down. Now, he wanted to see him suffer.

“Lie down.”

Jeno obeyed and lied flat on the bed. He watched Jaemin slowly slip out of his dress, now left with nothing but his black lacy panties that barely covered his cock.

“Doesn’t mommy look pretty in this?” He turned to his back to show off his pretty ass, bending down as he pulled his panties to his ankles.

Still on his heels, he climbed on the bed and positioned himself on Jeno’s face.

“Come on. Show mommy how you can work that tongue of yours.”

He lifted himself up so his knees are on either side of Jeno’s head and his hole aligned to his mouth. Once he lowered himself, the boy immediately got to work. He ate him out like he hasn’t eaten for days. Slurping and licking on Jaemin’s hairless ass. Jeno looked up to see his mommy’s blissed expression, mouth opened and letting out moans that went straight to Jeno’s crotch.

“Mhm right there baby. Oh that feels good. Fuck.”

Jaemin suddenly shot up and turned around. Jeno’s face now sandwiched between his butt cheeks while he leaned down to unzip his pants, revealing his hard, leaking cock.

“All wet just from eating me out?” Jaemin chuckled and gave it a light slap. He heard Jeno whimper at that.

“Oh you like that?” Another slap, harder than the first one. “Like when mommy punishes you? Has it been long since I last punished you for you to take pleasure from pain?”

Jeno continued to receive consecutive slaps. It felt painfully great, like he could come just from that.

“You’re about to come, aren’t you?” Jaemin asked and felt Jeno nod behind him. “If you cum right now, you’re not getting inside mommy’s tight hole anymore.” He felt Jaemin wrap his hands around his cock and jerked him off.

“Hmm so big. I have to use two hands to hold your massive cock.”

Jeno writhed at Jaemin’s touch. He wanted so badly to cum, but he wants to do it inside his pretty boyfriend. So he tried hard to control his orgasm as he clawed on the sheets to stop himself from swatting Jaemin’s hands away.

Finally, Jaemin released his grip and changed his position to sit on Jeno’s waist. He leaned down to roughly kiss Jeno on the lips while he unbuttoned Jeno’s shirt and took it off. Then he gripped Jeno’s chin to open and spit in it, which the latter gladly swallowed. He pulled away and grabbed the bottle of lube on his nightstand. Jeno flinched as the cool substance dripped on his cock.

“Do you think you deserve to be in mommy’s tummy right now? I bet you were trying to get in Renjun’s panties too. Think he’s prettier than me?” Jeno shook his head.

“Only you mommy. Please. Nono only wants you.”

“Mhm.”

The next second, Jeno found himself in a choker using his own belt.

“That’s better.” Jaemin grinned as he pulled the belt to tighten it more, but not enough to actually choke Jeno.

Without prepping, Jaemin inserted Jeno’s cock in his hole. His mouth gaped at the feeling. It has been weeks since they last had sex and he wouldn’t lie that he missed feeling his boyfriend inside him.

After he bottomed out, he slowly lifted himself again and dropped quickly, making Jeno groan.

“Hah.. your cock fills me up so good. So big and thick. Too bad you’re too dumb to use it properly.” Jaemin said as he fucked himself in an agonizing pace. “Maybe Yukhei can fuck me better. Bet he has a big cock and can actually use it on me. Don’t you think?”

“N-No! Nono can make you feel good. Nono is better!” Jeno aggressively shook his head, blinking his tears away.

“Prove it then. Make mommy feel good like how you claim you do.”

Without hesitation, Jeno kicked his pants off and snapped his hips upward, immediately hitting Jaemin’s prostate.

“Oh god. Fuck!”

Jeno was still gripping on to the sheets. His muscles are aching to hold Jaemin as he fucked him senseless.

“Mommy c-can I hold you?”

Jaemin glared at him with hooded eyes.

“Hng.. f-fine. Ugh fuck yes hold me baby.”

Jeno held Jaemin’s tiny waist in place and fucked him hard, not missing an inch of his cock inside. Lewd sounds echoed inside the room. Jaemin pulled the belt so he could kiss Jeno. It was passionate, yet wet and messy.

Jeno stopped for a moment to flip their position so Jaemin is the one lying on the bed. He then spread his legs further and rammed in an animalistic pace.

“Fuuuck so good baby. Right there! Fuck yes!”

Jaemin arched his back and rolled his eyes from pleasure. His mouth hung open as let out the lewdest sounds and Jeno couldn’t be more prouder of himself.

“M-Mommy I’m close.” Jeno stuttered. His thrusts become uneven and sloppy as he gets closer to his release.

“Think you can fill me up with your thick cum? Huh?”

“Yes. Ahh yes! Nono has a big load for you. Please let me cum!” Tears welled in his eyes from the stimulation.

“Hng okay baby. Come in me.”

With that, Jeno shot his load in Jaemin’s ass. At the same time, Jaemin came untouched on his torso. They both groaned at the satisfying feeling.

Jaemin pulled him again for a kiss but this time much slower and sweeter. He felt Jeno’s cock continue to twitch inside him and he knows he’ll be dripping with his cum for the whole night.

Slowly, Jeno pulled out of Jaemin and dropped his weight above him, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Did Nono do good?” Jeno mumbled. Jaemin chuckled at the fact that he hadn't gone out of his headspace. Which he found very endearing and cute.

“You did so well baby boy.” He then cradled Jeno and kissed the top of his head.

“Mommy won’t replace me for Yukhei?”

“No, baby of course not!” Jaemin tilted his head to see Jeno’s expression. He looked back at him with big, teary eyes. “Baby, you know I love you and only you. No matter what my father says, I will always choose you. Okay?” The other nodded softly and leaned to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

“Good. Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jaemin stood up to get his tissue and wet wipes to clean the both of them. While he was cleaning Jeno, he saw that he was trying hard not to fall asleep, waiting for him to finish and get to bed with him. Feeling lazy, he decided not to take a shower and plugged himself instead.

“Cuddle me?” Jeno asked, making grabby hands as he got on the bed. He looked at him with a small smile on his face and nodded. And the two of them slept with their limbs tangled around each other, whispering sweet nothings until the both fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for any mistakes (⋟﹏⋞)
> 
> thoughts? comments?


End file.
